


Bits & Bobs

by Ivy_C



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_C/pseuds/Ivy_C
Summary: Just the best of the random stuff I write for/in class. Enjoy!





	1. Haiku's

* * *

 

The big fluffy cloud

Serenely crosses the sky

It will soon be gone

* * *

 

The wind blows my page

I am suffering a lot

The wind is evil

* * *

 

The  sun is Satan 

It makes my skin crimson red

And burns my weak eyes

* * *

 

The wind blows through trees

It carries away laughter

Kites soar through the sky

* * *

 

Hair halos her head

Soft hands explore soft bodies

Lips swollen with kisses

* * *

 


	2. Reverse Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read them going down first, then up!

Material

I am a material girl

I refuse to believe

Money isn’t everything

I will tell you

Love can be bought

And

Happiness depends on how many outfits you have

My friends believe these lies, that

Money isn’t everything

And 

Time is the most valuable thing we have

* * *

 

Public

I am a happy girl

Nothing you can say will convince me

I am unhappy.

See my eyes,

Do you see them sparkle?

Do you see my eyes?

Do you see  **me** ?

Of course you do.

Do you see pain?

It’s not there

Do you see light? 

In my eyes

~~ Private ~~


End file.
